Screen-to-body ratio of conventional terminals is increasing, and frames thereof have become narrower. Therefore, space outside a display panel of the conventional terminals for disposing electronic devices (for example, front cameras) is decreasing.
To make the terminal have a higher screen-to-body ratio, one current technical solution includes cutting (customizing) a middle of a top of the display panel such that the display panel has a notch and, a space corresponding to the notch, is for accommodating electronic devices, such as a front camera.
In the above technical solution, because the cut display panel has the notch, the notch significantly increases manufacturing cost of the display panel, lowers yield rate of the display panel and probably affects lifespan of the products.
Thus, it is necessary to submit a new technical solution to solve the above issues.